


A Reminder of Unfairness

by oneamazingpsychopath



Category: K (Anime), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Genderbending, Multi, Post-Betrayal, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneamazingpsychopath/pseuds/oneamazingpsychopath
Summary: He's dead. It's time for Saruhiko to face what he's been running from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo~! I'm posting from my phone so sorry for any formatting errors; please enjoy the prologue of my fanfic!

PROLOGUE

It's uncommon for anyone not from HOMRA to be at the bar, especially during the day.  
"Hi, can I have a glass of champagne, I'm celebrating,"  
The girl wears a sugary smile, eyes gleaming with mischief.  
Her feet swing gently as she surveys the bar, the man with barely open eyes thats watching her, the blushing boy avoiding eye contact, the bartender with an odd smile.  
"What are you celebrating, Miss...?"  
Kusanagi quirks an eyebrow at her. She leans forward in excitement  
"Miyeon, and....reunions..."  
She winks, before turning to the rest of the bar.  
"So ....I've been told this is the place to go if you want to find a certain Saruhiko Fushimi?"  
As Miyeon says the words the entirety of the bar perks up, the threatening auras that sprang forward startling her.  
"How do you know that fucking traitor?!"  
Misaki jumps up, hissing low in his mouth.  
"Why...we're siblings!"  
She giggles and Yata could see it, the black hair, much neater than that monkey's, the glacial blue eyes glowing maliciously.  
Miyeon turned to the ginger and held out a hand,  
" May I borrow your PDA?"  
She blinked up at him, the look on her face could be considered seductive, he immediately blushed and stuttered his way through an affirmative.  
-  
Saruhiko glanced at his PDA with a astonished click of the tongue.  
'Misaki is calling?'  
He squashed the brief bit of hope in his chest and stood up.  
" I'm going on break."  
He muttered out of formality to Awashima as he left.  
Out of his coworkers sight he grinned,  
"Mi. Sa. Ki~! What a pleasant surprise for you to call"  
He cooed as he answered the phone.  
-  
Miyeon giggled and sighed happily,  
"Sorry~ not quite, Sa.Ru.Hi.Ko."  
The silence that followed her statement sent her laughing again.  
Kusanagi wondered how he'd missed the simiarities between the traitor and the girl before him.  
"I'm at the bar, you better hurry up~ Wouldn't want something bad to happen, right, brother dearest?"  
She handed Yata his phone back and curled her fingers around the champagne flute.  
"To family right?"


	2. Chapter 1:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the best way for me to keep this fic going is for me to post short chapters faster than longer chapters. So enjoy?

Saruhiko wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what his little sister would do if he ran away again. Namely, kill everyone in the room, kill his Misaki. He already felt something sick claw up his throat at the thought of his family even coming close to tainting his precious Misaki. His blue jacket fluttered behind him as he sprinted towards the HOMRA bar, sprinting, running, it seemed that's all he was good at.  
~ Yata glared at the girl from under his beanie, the redness of his cheeks offsetting his hair.  
"Who the fuck are you?!"  
He demanded, his aura flaring angrily, the entire bar on edge.  
"I already told you, Misaki," She purred out the name Saruhiko used on the phone, "I'm Fushimi's sister, and I need to get that little stray home..."  
"OI DON'T CALL ME THAT ONLY-"  
"What? Only Saruhiko can call you that?" She cut him off with a teasing grin.  
"NO THAT DAMN TRAITOR-"  
Kusanagi frowned and threw a dishrag at the young red head, "Yata, quiet down."  
Mikoto lazily rose from his perch on the couch, "You should go."  
"No." Miyeon smiled sweetly, acting completely unafraid of the King looming over her. Her spine went rigid as another, much more powerful aura filled the bar. There was a burning sensation that flooded her senses. It only grew worse and worse as her nerves felt inflamed. "Leave." The girl jumped up and away from the king, "Stop it-" Her sentiment was cut off by the approach of yet another aura. "You bitch what the fuck are you doing here?"  
Saruhiko slammed open the bar door, ignoring the glare Kusanagi sent his way.  
Seeing Fushimi enter made every HOMRA member narrow their eyes and flare their own heat soaked auras. The room was as suffocating as Saruhiko remembered, he noted with disgust. "My my, I just wanted to spread the good news"  
Miyeon casually wiped the sweat from her brow. She smiled as though she knew something everyone else didn't, Yata hated that smile on Saruhiko already, his sister made the expression 20 times worse.  
"What good news?" The Scepter 4 vassal hissed, stalking closer.  
"He's dead" She smiled sweetly.  
"Don't play the pronoun game, spit it out!"  
Miyeon rolled her eyes, reaching into an obnoxiously silver bag and producing a photo. She slid the picture across the bar, Fushimi barely glanced at it before Yata snatched it up.  
"You have no flare for dramatics"  
"WHAT THE FUCK-" Yata jumped back and dropped the photo, it fluttered to the ground benignly. Shining up for the world to see was a depiction of blood and organs strewn across the floor. Fushimi knelt down and stared at the picture blankly, for once ignoring Misaki; usually he'd make a snide comment about Misaki's inability to stay out of people's business, but his family always had to ruin everything good.  
".... it could be staged. It could be fake"  
Saruhiko looked back at his sister, not daring to believe, not daring to hope.  
"Ugh." She pulled out a file and waved it at the blunette. "Certificate of Death?"  
"Paid for."  
"You are still so difficult" Miyeon complained, reaching into her bag again.  
The harsh thud filled the bar before the screaming began.  
"What the FULL FUCK IS THAT?!"  
"It's a head."  
"GET THE FUCK OUT"  
"OH MY GOD"  
All the screaming in HOMRA, all the eye covering, all the chaos blurred together.  
Saruhiko leaned forward, gently reaching out to touch the head.  
Miyeon smiled, "It's the real deal baby, no illusions, no tricks. That's daddy."  
The eyes of Fushimi Niki gazed back at them.  



	3. Chapter 3:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've changed the warnings for this fic because of certain scenes I decided to include instead of imply. All the underage stuff happens when Saruhiko is a child.

A gray film had developed over the once sly, calculating eyes that distinguished the Fushimi family. 

Saruhiko gave the barest smile at seeing his nightmare dead.

"There's something wrong with you people!"  
Chitose screamed at the way the bluenette grinned. Saruhiko ignored him and looked at his sister.

"So Mariko-"  
"You said your name was Miyeon!"  
"I lied~ Just like *******, here!"  
She giggled wildly, covering her mouth in mock shock  
"Oh no! Did I spill your little secret too soon?"  
Misaki gaped at the siblings, "Oi Monkey, what the fuck is she talking about?"  
Mariko, smiling something awful, "Nothing important except everything you know is a lie."  
"Ignore her" Fushimi clicked his tongue. "You shared your news, now get the fuck out."  
Mariko gave a soft tsk of displeasure.  
"You're so crass. Fine. I'll go, you have a month to get your affairs in order."  
She hopped up, prim and proper.  
"Excuse me?"  
"He's dead, its time for you to come home."  
Saruhiko shook, the trembling in his hands working its way up his spine.  
"Hell. No."  
He clicked his tongue so hard against the roof of his mouth it stung.  
Mariko laughed again as she made her way to the exit.  
"You act like you have a choice, like you dont have a whole separate identity, a whole new set of responsibilities. "  
Saruhiko flinched as she set something shining down at the edge of the bar .  
"My life is here now-"  
"Bullshit! All you have here is a fake face and a bunch of kings and cocks to suck!"  
Mariko yelled to the heavens, slamming her heel down.  
"So come home before heads start rolling!"  
-  
Numb. Always numb. Stay numb, then they can't hurt you. For a while he had not been numb. He had let the warmth of Misaki, the warmth of his king and comfortable life distract him.  
"...Saru.... why'd your sister call you *******?"  
"Shut up."  
Fushimi hissed below his breath staring at the ground.  
That bitch, trying to force him home, reminding him about his father, threatening his Misaki. Following him, taunting him, reminding him.  
"Fushimi- she left a... wedding ring"  
Anna held up the sparking silver band, the diamond glinting dangerously.  
Saruhiko grabbed it without a word, felt it burning his hand, felt it burning his eyes. Or maybe it was just his flames that burst to life as he snatched it up and flung it through the glass window with a scream.  
Scream, scream.  
"Scream my little monkey~"  
The eyes of Fushimi Niki burned him.  
The lashing tongue of the past scarred him.  
His world of freedom he'd built was crushing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Something warm and wet covered Saruhiko's eyes.   
"Disgusting"   
He muttered, sitting up, letting the washcloth fall into his lap. Blue eyes lazily dragged around the bar. For a moment it felt like everything- the betrayal, his sister- had all been a dream.   
His decorative blue coat was slung over the back of the couch however, and Awashima was staring down at him with concerned eyes.   
"What happened?"   
Fushimi muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair, wincing at the greasy tangled feel.   
"You fainted."   
Kusanagi stated from behind the bar, leaning forward on his elbows and raising an eyebrow,  
"After screaming and using your aura to explode this."   
In the blond's palm was the wedding ring- smashed to smithereens, recognizable only by the gleaming diamond still unbroken.   
Saruhiko clicked his tongue in irritation.  
"So you all decided to play nurse for the traitor?"   
"Fushimi! That's no way to talk to people who have helped you!"   
Awashima scolded.  
"What would you have done if they didn't take care of you?"   
Fushimi inhaled slowly.  
"Hopefully died."   
He muttered, swinging his legs so he could stand.   
"What was that?!"   
"Nothing, Lieutenant"  
He mumbled, before turning and bowing to Kusanagi.   
"Thank you for your care."   
Saruhiko was just annoyed at the whole situation and he wanted to leave immediately.   
Mechanically he followed Awashima out the door, ignoring his superior's blathering.   
"Oi! Saru!"   
Turning slightly he raised an eyebrow at the sweaty, yelling boy before him.   
"Yes Misakiiii?"   
A smirk worked his way on his face, maybe the day wouldn't be so horrible.   
The red head looked uncharacteristically serious.   
"Why did your sister-"   
"She's not my sister. She's that man's offspring."   
Saruhiko felt the brief flash of a good mood fade quickly.   
"Fine. Why was she saying those things? Calling you ******, and saying you- you like to-"   
Yata had begun to turn red.   
"That I like to suck cock?"   
Saruhiko snickered,  
"At least It's better than being a virgin~"   
He teased the shorter boy. Fushimi turned and began to follow Awashima again. He didn't want to talk to Misaki about his family. Not again.


	5. Chapter 4:

When Misaki asked about Saruhiko's family, they were 14.   
It wasn't uncommon for Fushimi to skip school. But it was extremely worrisome when Misaki was left waiting at the arcade for an hour. The ginger scowled and stuck his hands in his pocket, glaring at the ground.  
"Where is that bastard?"   
He muttered, hiding his worry behind anger. He tightened his hoodie strings and looked around.   
"EH?!? OI SARU"   
Misaki shouted, spotting the bluenette entering a convenience store. Raising an eyebrow as the boy ignored him he ran into the store.   
"You bastard! I was waiting-"   
"Tch-"   
Saruhiko rubbed his temples and held up a hand. His voice sounded even huskier as he squinted at Misaki.   
"Wow... you look like shit-"   
"Thanks."   
Saruhiko muttered with an eyeroll.  
"What are you doing out? Are you sick?"  
Saruhiko waved a bottle of cold medicine in lieu of answering.  
"You should be home! When I'm sick my mom always lets me stay home!"   
Misaki grabbed Saruhiko's hand and tugged him forward to feel his forehead.   
"Jeez! Stupid monkey! You're burning up- can't your parents pick this up for you?"   
"....no"  
"ARA?! WHY NOT?!"   
"Shut up."   
"...sorry, Why not?"   
"None of your business."  
"EH?! ARENT I YOUR BEST FRIEND?"   
"Tch."   
"Tell me"   
"No."   
"Tell me."   
"Tch . No."   
"Saruuuuu tell me!"   
"Ugh fine. Tomorrow. All I want to do is go home."   
"....ok... I'll go home with you"  
"No, idiot, you'll get sick too."   
"But-"   
"No, Misaki."   
"Fineeee tomorrow then, Monkey"   
"See you, Shorty."   
"EHHH-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is short. My bad.


End file.
